


Overwatch: Eros/Psyche(ish) AU

by Joeneauxvieve



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cupid/Psyche-esque AU, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, One-Shot, Prompt by g3ncy-ho3 on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeneauxvieve/pseuds/Joeneauxvieve
Summary: All she has to do is kill him. He's wronged so many of her kind and deserves no sympathy from Mercy herself. She doesn't even know him, so it should be easy, right?Yeah, easier said than done.





	Overwatch: Eros/Psyche(ish) AU

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from g3ncy-ho3 on Tumblr. I have permission to write this fic.

“You summoned me?” Angela said as she stood in front of her superiors. The four elder gods looked towards her and acknowledged her question with a subtle nod.

“Have you been keeping up with the task you were assigned?” asked the old, wise god donning red, white and blue.

“Yes, I have been watching over the Shimada-”

“Don’t say that name!” the booming voice of Lionhardt interjected.

“-the Clan. I’ve been watching over the Clan for one year.”

“Excellent. I have no doubt you have found a weakness in their criminal chain within that time?” the only goddess of the four pitched in.

“Yes. Several, in fact. But I believe you would rather have the most entertaining course of action be taken?”

“Oh, Mercy, you know us all too well,” the god enveloped in black smoke stated. His shrill voice alone could make any mortal quiver with fear, but Angela remained steadfast in his presence, which proved to be a difficult task even among other gods.

“You will not be disappointed. I only plan to make a slight… adjustment in their leadership. They will only tear themselves apart from that point onward. And you have the luxury to see it all unfold before your eyes.”

The four Gods smiled at this, the dark sparkle in their eyes growing by the second.

“Pakhet, permission to descend to earth?”

“Yes, you have my permission.”

“Lionhardt, permission to descend to earth?”

“Yes.”

“Soldier, permission to descend?”

“Granted.”

“Reaper, permission to-”

“Go!”

With these final words, Angela departed from the heavens.

When Angela first received orders to investigate the crime ring of assassins and illegal trading, Angela didn’t know why the Gods considered them to be a foe. however, the longer she watched them, the more she came to realize what exactly made them so evil. She eventually came to hate them herself.

Humans used to express the most sincere forms of gratitude a mortal could show. The gifts the gods have left for them on the rarest of occasions were worshipped, as they were signs of peace and benevolence. However, light cannot survive without darkness. As the time passed, the mortals became hosts of greed. First, they began to steal from each other. Next, they stole from neighboring villages and kingdoms. Eventually, the magic gifted to them wasn’t enough in the end.

They stole water from enchanted springs. Bold enough to pick sacred herbs grown within the temples. They had the audacity to swipe the Holy Talismans and sell them to the highest bidder. They treated the divine gifts and offerings as if they were trinkets to be bought and sold. Within due time, Angela began to scowl at this sick excuse for a ‘family’.

The Shimada Clan was an incredibly systematic organization, but it didn’t take long to figure out how poorly balanced they were. Angela came to discover that the leaders were two brothers. If one were to vanish without a trace, a hunt would ensue. The other sibling would be driven mad with grief and the clan would slowly tear itself apart from the inside out. It was the perfect plan.

Infiltrating the clan would be no easy feat. Somehow, in some way, they had harnessed the magic of the items they’ve taken and used it to their advantage. If a divine being such as herself came within too close of a range to the headquarters, every member would know within seconds. They also managed to keep their faces hidden from the Gods and Goddesses above, which was the only thing that was preventing Mercy from wishing death upon them. The only physical description she could gather from her time investigating was that the younger leading brother had a full head of bright green hair. She knew she had to be patient, but knowing his rebellious nature, she would have him cornered soon enough.

When her moment came, she didn’t waste a second in tracking him down. She willed her golden wings to be invisible, transfigured her staff into a small knife, summoned a glowing sphere of energy in her palm and aimed it at his eyes.

Genji had been ordered to hunt for food while his brother took care of some confidential business regarding one of their smuggling routes. The night was overcast and moonless. His eyes were adjusted to the dark, and a sudden, sharp jolt of pain filled his head when a blinding golden beam completely enveloped his vision. His Dragon attempted to counteract the magical force that stole his sight, but he was only able to catch glimpse of a beautiful creature. Whether she was a siren, a Goddess or a fragment of his imagination was anyone’s guess. Before he could ask her who or what she was, he felt a cool point press into his throat.

“Wh-What’s going on?” he asked, his frightened tone slipping out despite his best efforts to remain steadfast.

Angela almost found herself crying at the sound of his voice. The lasted thing she wanted to be aware of was that she was the reason he was afraid. Being the Goddess of Mercy, she knew who was worthy of living and who was deserving of a painful death just by looking at them. Now that she finally had seen him, she could tell he was not worthy of death. Regret filled her chest and left a heavy knot in her stomach. She can’t kill this gorgeous man. She just can’t.

But they were watching her. She had to do something.

“A-Are you going to kill me?”

“No…” she paused, desperate to come up with something to tell him. “I’m here to warn you.”

“Warn-?”

“In one week’s time, you will enter the caves of Mount Petras. You will encounter a monster there. You must be prepared.”

“What kind of monster?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Who are you? I-I can’t see you,” he half-lied.

“I can’t tell you that either.”

“What if I refuse to go?”

“If you don’t, then you will lose everything and everyone you have ever loved and cared for,” Angela felt tears welling in her eyes and a lump forming in her throat, but she pushed it all down, making her stomach grow heavier. “I hope you make the right choice, Genji.”

“Wait, how do you know my-”

His eyesight suddenly returned. His dragon grew dormant, and the creature was gone. All that surrounded him was the thick forest he hunted in and the cloudy night sky.

“…name?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ana is "Pakhet", the egyptian Goddess of War and Motherhood (according to Wikipedia at least)
> 
> Reinhardt is "Leonhardt", big shocker.
> 
> Jack is "Soldier". Again, big shocker.
> 
> And Reaper is- aw, hell, you guys get it by now.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to chat with me on Tumblr (Gency Week and DjWifi December are gonna be fun)! 
> 
> https://joeneauxvieve.tumblr.com/


End file.
